Encounter with Sin
by Heachan
Summary: From first show,Ed sneaks into the Julia Douglas' apartment, only to get caught. What will she do with him? There seems to be a lot that could have happened with Sloth that didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-XO Hate these dumb things. My plot, not my characters.

This was a bad idea.

But of course like all his idea's he had to get at least half way through the plan before he came to that conclusion. And this situation was no different then any other one. Holding his breath, the Fullmetal alchemist shifted farther back into the small space. He had nowhere else to go, like a cornered animal. In the darkness around him, there was only a small stream of light the aloud him to see what was going on outside the confined space. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't help but ask himself the same old question he'd asked himself more then a hundred times.

_'Now how am I gonna get out of this one?'_

oOoOo

The apartment was dark at this hour. Being his typical stealthy self, Edward Elric had snuck in one of the back windows in the bedroom. Of course he hadn't been as covert as normal, accidentally cracking the glass with his metal arm as he slid inside.

Everything inside was too clean. As though no one lived there. The bedroom: neat as though no one slept there, or didn't need to sleep. The kitchen: spotless as though no one ate there, or didn't need to eat. The clean emptiness seemed more eerie then orderly.

His eyes darted around, looking for anything that stood out in the dark. Anything that proved there had been life here ever. Or had he been the only normal person to grace this apartment in awhile. This little inquiry of his had actually started a couple of nights ago when he followed her here.

When he first saw her, a shiver had run down his body, shaking his very being. It had caused a pit to form in his stomach as though he was staring at the very thing he had created that one night. The night when everything had gone so wrong.

And just like every mystery he'd come up against, he had to find out the truth. Even if that meant it would end up being something he didn't want it to be. Even if it meant lying to his brother so he could get out for the night. So here he was, looking for clues, facts, proof. The truth about the Furer's secretary. What she was and if it had anything to do with him or if it was just a coincidence.

He had to know.

It was this determination that had led him here. Once he found out where she lived and about what time she got home, it would be easy to get in, find out what he needed to know and get out before she got home.

That had been the plan but it never worked out the way it did in his head. There was the sound of keys in the door and he quickly got into the closet before he was spotted. From where he was he could see her entering the living room and turning on a light.

Removing her blazer, she moved to the bedroom to hang it up. Lucky for him, she didn't go for this particular closet out in the main area. If he moved fast enough, he could get out the front door. Just as he was about to make his move, he heard the sound of water. It wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, however this was more then just a faucet or shower running. It sounded like a lot of water.

He peered out more, trying to see where it was coming from. That was when he saw it, the thing that confirmed she wasn't normal. From the bedroom, several long streams of water moved towards the kitchen. Their movement reminded him of hands that were searching for something. Suddenly they stopped and flew back to their owner as she stood in front of the one window. Other then the crack in it, she noticed it was unlocked as well.

"So we have an intruder." He could hear her say to herself calmly. Ed had to get out of there before she found him. It would be too dangerous to stay here. Moving quickly, he carefully got out of the closet and made it to the front door. Hurrying out, he made it into the hallway. Just as he thought he'd gotten away safely, he felt something pulling him back. Ropes of liquid tightened around his torso and arms, dragging him into the apartment and closing the door.

A/N Please read and review, always curious to see what readers think. Even if it's not always nice. But nice is always nice too. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Edward struggled against the odd restraints, only to find they held firm. Feeling his feet lift off the floor, he was turned upside down and before he knew it was facing the disturbingly familiar face. Although she too had been caught, Miss Douglas kept her composure. She acted as though she was not holding him in the air by tentacles of water at all. That this was a normal situation. Aching an eyebrow, she crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Fullmetal? What business does a state alchemist have in my apartment?"

"Um well,... yah know, just making sure your living quarters are up to your standards. And security reasons. Wouldn't want anyone dishonest breaking in." He let out a laugh, trying not to panic too much. But he could tell she wasn't buying it. Even if that was his reason, he knew her secret now. From his position, he could easily see the tattoo that marked her as a homunculus.

"Care to try something I would believe?" Her expression remained serious. Edward let out a sigh, trying to think straight.

"I thought you were someone else, but you're obviously not. So can I just go?" Still attempting to get out of this the easiest way possible, he hoped partial truth would work. She stared at him for longer then he wanted as though she was remembering something. He must have reminded her of someone as well.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Now that you know my secret." She turned away from him and moved further into the living room, bringing him with her.

"What, this? So you know some alchemy. Gotta say, I've never seen anyone do this kind of thing with water before." She turned back, an annoyed look on her face now. Bringing him closer, her green eyes almost glowed in the dark.

"Let's not try to fool each other, Fullmetal. I know you're smarter then that." Edward's innocent expression changed as well.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" She smiled again, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll think of something" He grit his teeth as the sound of her voice, saying his name. It was as though she knew it would bother him. Before any other words were exchanged he felt something wet slid across his mouth and nose, cutting off his air. He shook his head back and forth, only to hear her speak in a soothing tone. "Shh, calm down. It's not enough to kill you. Just enough to make you sleep." As she said that, his amber eyes slid closed.

Once she knew he was unconscious, she placed him down on the couch. Carefully resting his head on one of the pillows, something about the act felt familiar. As though she'd done this before. Absentmindedly, she swept his hair out of his face as well. Her action caused her to pull back, wondering why she had done that. She turned away from him, rubbing the side of her head.

"No, I'm not their mother. I've already been over this." Lecturing herself didn't keep the nagging feelings away though. Turning back, the sight of him sleeping so soundly tugged at her heart. "What am I doing?" Anyone else she would have just killed, so why was this so different? Because her master would be upset with her? Did she care that much about what her master thought. Sure she had been promised the chance to become human. Wasn't that what the brothers had tried to do?

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't find the answer. In the midst of her frustration, she covered her face with her hands. Finally she inhaled sharply. Finding the same resolve she always hid behind she stared down at her intruder.

"I should hate you. You're the one who did this to me. I should want to see you suffer."

A/N-Seriously would love some suggestions as to where to take this. Otherwise it'll end up just like all my other Homunculus and Ed ones...they always lead to sex, haha. I wasn't sure if I was gonna post this and did anyway, but would like something a little more then just torture and sex. Besides it would be too weird between these two, maybe. Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel her presence close by. As though she was only inches away from his face. Edward felt a sharp pain run across his cheek. It caused him to flinch and turn his head to the side. The feeling of warm liquid ran down his face. Blood, perhaps. Daring to open his eyes, his suspicions were correct as she hovered over him. She was hoping he wouldn't wake up as she dragged a vine of water across his real arm, tearing the black fabric of his shirt and causing him to hiss in response.

"You were suppose to stay asleep. This would have been easier then." His eyes widen at the statement and he tried to move away from her. He would have succeeded if she wasn't still holding him down. Her liquid restraints were everywhere, keeping him from escaping.

"You can't really want to hurt me." Although he never wanted to admit she was his mother, he hoped somewhere deep inside, his mother's spirit was there. She snickered in response.

"You think so? Why is that, because I resemble her? That means nothing to me." She sounded confident but deep inside this was killing her. And she hated that it did. Ed released an irritated noise that sounded desperate. He had to get away but there was no chance. _'Just choke him already and be done with it. Then this false persuit will be over.'_ As easy as it would be, the fear she saw in his eyes made her want to comfort him and tell him it was going to be okay. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

He quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what he was doing or how he was making anything difficult. She had the advantage here. Now she realized she was just staring at him, not just with a motherly concern for his well being. There was something stronger then that. Her memories that attacked her, of him as a child were vague at best. She remembered a time before him, a time with someone else. Someone that he looked an awful lot like. She brought him closer, looking him up and down more thoroughly. It made him uncomfortable as he squirmed more.

"What are you doing?" She grinned as a new realization came to mind. Pulling him closer, she watched as a panicked look swept over his features. She was now only inches away from his face, an amused look on her own. "Hey, stop it." He tried to move away as much as physically possible which wasn't much.

"I would think you'd want to be this close to me, you did after all make me." He buried his emotions deeper, trying to not let her innocent tone affect him. "It's okay, come here Edward." She wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard. "Now isn't this nice?"

"No,...quit it." He grit his teeth and tried to think about something else and not how great it would be if his mom was still alive. How great it would be if it was still the way it was. Just the two of them and Alphonse, living together. Showing her alchemy and receiving her praise. Part of him wanted that so much, even right now. But it couldn't be and pretending that everything was okay now wouldn't change a thing.

"But this is nice, being so close."

"I said quit it." His tone started to waver.

"Why are you being so shy, you came here after all."

"Yeah, to prove you aren't her and you're not."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He pulled back and stared in disbelief. A sudden realization caused his stomach to turn and his throat became dry. The way she was staring back at him...it wasn't the way a mother looked at her child. It was something else.

A/N-Aw please review, please. I feel as though I am loosing momentum here folks, love me!


	4. Chapter 4

There was nowhere to go. Nothing he could do to get away. He could feel Sloth pushing against the back of his head, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Uh,...wait. You can't do this." He tried to turn his head to the side. She let out a soft laugh before leaning into his ear.

"Well let's figure this out, Edward. You came here to prove that I'm not your mother. That means I _can_ do this." Her breath tickled his skin, causing him to struggle more against her. A slight grin came across her face as she moved them from the couch. Unable to see where they were headed, Ed tried to bring his arms together. Before she had the chance to force his arms back to his sides, he managed to bring his palms together with a clap. A blade appeared from his metal arm and he broke through her hold on him.

"Hah, you let your guard down." He brought his blade up to her throat. The smile on her face didn't waver as she stared back at him. The intensity in his amber eyes amused her.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look just like him?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about him." A more serious look came over her as she folded her arms in front.

"So what do you plan to do now, mmm? Do you think you're fast enough to get away?" Edward grinned back ironically.

"Guess we'll just have to find out." Without a second thought, he sliced at her neck. Water went everywhere, soaking into the carpet and his clothes. Hunching over, he needed a second to take in a deep breath. He clapped once more, causing his weapon to disappear. Knowing he hadn't beaten her yet, he straightened up and moved for the exit again. Before he could even turn the handle, there was the sound of water pooling together behind him.

He was pressed up against the wood of the door, hard. Once again her presence was right there, making him feel uneasy. She brought her hands up under his shirt and pressed her palms against his chest.

"It was a nice try, dear," she purred in his ear. "Now if you're not going to play nice, I'll have no other choice." Pulling him back, he felt pressure moving up his legs as the liquid wasn't just restraining but roaming. Two thin lines of water managed to get under his tank top while he felt another one infiltrate his metal arm, keeping it still. She started to move back towards the bedroom.

"No, stop." He tried to kick her, unsure what she had intended for him. She pulled him back against her while still moving them forward.

"Shhh, quiet now." As the words were spoken near his ear, water moved across his face, in the direction of his mouth. Gritting his teeth, he refused to allow her to choke him again. He felt her pressing against the front of his pants more and he jerked his head to the side. "You're so disobedient." She tightened her grip on his mid section causing him to let out a yelp. It gave her more then enough room as she flooded his mouth.

_'Not again.'_ He tried to hold his breath but she knew what she was doing as she forced the air out of him. His lungs begged for oxygen but there was no fighting her like this. If he ever wanted to beat her, he'd have to find her weakness. That was his last thought as his eyes slid closed. She moved into the bathroom, removing his shirt on the way there.

"This is so much easier when he's not awake." She set him down carefully on the floor. Wiping the blood off his face from where she cut him earlier, she found herself staring at him again. "So much like him," she told herself, " Like Hohenheim."

A/N So since I kill for hugs is the only one willing to give me reviews on this, I'm just gonna have to give her what she wants. No one else is giving me any suggestions. So we'll just have to be evil. D


	5. Chapter 5

One thing could be said for Sloth, if she wasn't intending to kill someone, the affects didn't last very long. A person would wake up again within a couple of minutes. Once they were able to breath normally. Edward was once again aware of his surroundings, not taking more then a couple of seconds to remember where he was. He could feel cool hands running up and down his chest while he still couldn't move. While part of him was completely oblivious to what she wanted, his more rational side knew it wasn't good.

Everything he had guessed about this particular homunculi hadn't worked up to this point. She really was void of feelings, of memories that would work to his benefit. And now that she had him pinned once more in such an uncomfortable fashion. With no reserved she would do whatever she wanted with lack of conscience. So here he was, trying to grasp the situation before him.

The same hands moved down his stomach, bringing a chill to his skin. He could feel the cold from the tile below as well, which just made him realize how numb he was starting to feel. Her hands landed on his belt and he let out a groan. He tilted his head to the side and winced. Apparently his expression caused the homunculus to hesitate.

"You just don't know how to stay down, do you?" She leaned over his face. Squinting up at her, it just reiterated how much she really did resemble his mom. But how could she look so much like her and at the same time be so void of the things he'd loved about her. His mother was warm and sweet. Would never harm him. This thing he'd created was cold and emotionless.  
Another thought entered his mind that gave him a glimmer of hope. Something she had mentioned in all of this, that made him realized she really was as conflicted as him. "There's no where to go now, Edward."

She had a devious smile pasted on her face as she brushed more of his hair away from his eyes. He actually smiled back as he came to a solution. Hopefully it would work. It had to work.

"Before you do anything, let me ask you something." She lifted an eyebrow, curious as to what he could want to know. Leaning down to his neck she brushed her lips against his skin, causing him to shiver more.

"What would you like to know?"

"What was my favorite book as a kid?" Her eyes widened and she grit her teeth, pulling away from him. He swallowed hard before he asked something else. "And what was Al's first word?"

"What? Why are you asking me these things?"

"How about the date that dad left, or the first thing we transmuted for you?" These questions brought a sadness to both their minds but more to Sloth's as she found she knew each answer.

"Why, why would I...," her voice trailed off. Edward's heart ached but it had been enough to get her to release him. He sat up, watching her carefully as she covered her face.

"And that night we brought you back, do you remember anything from that?" Her thoughts betrayed her as she recalled so clearly that night. Seeing him, on the ground nearby. He was in so much pain and crying. She remembered wanting to comfort him then, but was unable to.

"No, what are you doing to me? You're not suppose to be able to know." Edward got to his feet and let out a sigh.

"You said I looked like him, you'd only know that if you had my mother's memories. That's why you couldn't kill me."

"You...you have to leave, get out of here." He glanced down at her, surprised she was letting him go. "I might not be strong enough this time, but trust me, the day is coming when I can and will finish you." She returned his gaze, her violet eyes burning with hatred for him. Without another word, Ed grabbed his shirt from the floor and hurried out before she changed her mind.  
The night was cool outside, as a light wind picked up, inviting Edward to freedom. He felt heavy with remorse and guilt for creating something like her. Although he didn't know what the future would bring, he knew they would cross paths again and he'd need to have a better plan by then. With that thought in mind, he hurried to the main street, not looking back.

A/n I know every one thouht I was going to take this one way but I changed my mind. It really would have been too weird, yah know. Sorry Kills for hugs. Please still love me 3


End file.
